The Mutant Diaries: Max's Journal
by thunderspark12
Summary: The flock forces Max to get a journal and write in it. Max decides to write in her free time and "express her feelings". What happens when Max's journal gets in the way of relationships? Maybe even hers? Minor FAX in beginning, gradually will be more FAX.
1. Journal Entry 1

**Okay. This is my 2nd Fanfic. AND I LOVE REVIEWS FROM YOU! Tell me what you think of the story idea or the chapter (i know its hard to say something about the chapter especially when it's the first one so NO PRESSURE!) **

**So read on about The Mutant Diaries.**

* * *

Dear Diary (scratch that). Dear Journal,

I can't believe I'm doing this. The flock (Fang) thinks I have anger management problems or something like that, so they're (he's) making me write in this stupid journal.

Here's how it happened.

The flock and I were in Wal-Mart getting supplies we needed. So, once we had gotten all of the stuff we wanted, we checked out (like most normal people do). The cashier guy handed me the receipt. On the bottom of the receipt, it read:

_Do you wanna go out? Here's my number, 262-497-4600._

So, I spun on my heel and did stuff to him. Let's just say he won't be doing some certain things for a while. We ran out of the store and took off before the cops showed up. Fang shot me a look. I handed him the receipt.

"You overreact way too much," Fang mumbled.

"Do not," I snapped.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not," I yelled and punched him in the arm.

Fang replied, "This is what I mean. You just overreacted."

I shrugged, "So, what are you going to do about it?"

He showed me. Now, I have to write in this stupid journal every night. Whatever. Nudge went all blabbedy-blab today about writing in journals, me getting a journal, her wanting to get one, and on and on. Pure torture let me tell you. I wonder how she gets all those words out in one breath. I guess there are just some things the world will never know.

I'm extremely absolutely pissed off at Fang right now. He's such an idiot. If the flock thought I had anger problems, they would've told me a long time ago. Am I right? But, then again, they went along with it when Fang bought this journal for me. Those little boogers.

Well, anyways, I'm extremely bored right now so, don't be surprised if some really random things are written down. And, I say ahead of time, if I ramble on and on and sound like Nudge, please forgive me. I do not wish to make you suffer the wrath of the Nudge channel. I really, really don't want you to experience it.

I think there's something up with Angel. For instance, today she didn't say like anything. It looked like she was concentrating really hard on something. I'll find out eventually. I always do anyways, don't I?

And don't get me started on Total. He's always complaining and whining about leaving Akila behind, eating food, and going to the bathroom. Gosh, we all have (some of) those concerns, but you don't see me complaining. Let me point out again, whose fault was it (and still is) that we have to bring along a talking, flying dog? If you guessed Fang, you'd be right. I don't know how I lived all these years of my life dealing with him. I'm a miracle worker; I know.

Enough with the flattery, and let me tell you about Gazzy. Today he ate, slept, and farted. Anything new? Nope!

Iggy's being really quiet too. For instance, he's avoiding all of us. It's driving me crazy! I can't stand seeing my flock in discomfort. It makes me uncomfortable. All he does is nod, look in Nudge's general direction when she's speaking, and eat and sleep. Stupid teenagers! Then again, I am one. So, um, forget I said that, wrote that, whatever! My watch is done, and it's my turn to sleep. So, I guess I'll continue writing tomorrow.

Hey, it's Fang's watch now. Maybe I should kick him (hard) in the side to wake him up. Possibilities, possibilities. Maybe this journal thing ain't such bad thing after all.

* * *

**If you are disinterested in this story and don't want to find out what Max writes about the next day, TELL ME! And if you don't like this story, check out my other one, Veritas Xi: No Second Chances. It's impossible not to fall in love with that story guaranteed.**

**My last words are R&R ppls!!**

**-**thunderspark12


	2. Journal Entry 2

**I don't have anything to say so...**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

Dear Journal,

I'd sure gotten a tongue-lashing from Fang last night. I followed through on my plan to kick him for a wake up call. The result, an swearing, angry Fang and a sprained ankle. Let me explain:

I snuck over to where Fang was sleeping. Then, I swiftly kicked him in the side. Fang woke up freaked out, grabbed my ankle, made me lose my balance, and fall on my butt.

"Gosh, Fang. What the heck was that for?" I whispered/yelled.

Fang gaped, "You're asking me. You're the one who kicked me hard in the side." I rolled my eyes and tried to stand up. As soon as I released my weight back to my feet, a searing pain shot up my leg.

"Thanks a lot, Fang," I muttered.

"What?" he asked.

I snapped at him, "You sprained my ankle!"

"You kicked me!" Fang replied. I mimicked him in a retarded tone.

"Just go to sleep," he continued, "We'll have Iggy look at it in the morning."

Sensitive, caring Fang. NOT! He drives me crazy sometimes. Great, now I have a song stuck in my head. If there were such a thing as the Sarcasm Awards, I would be nominated and given the award by a long shot.

Angel just told me to keep down the mind-noise level down. Well, sorry. I didn't know my thinking bothered you. I know; I'm acting like a complete witch. That's what happens when Maximum Ride, moi, has a sprained ankle and can't fly because every time she lands the pain is so bad she almost passes out. By the way, that did happen today.

I had fainted on a landing and Fang carried me back to camp that was about five miles away. Sucks for him. I weigh like ninety pounds! Well, even though revenge is sweet, I still feel a little bit bad for him. Why? He has to deal with me.

Iggy and Angel are still keeping up with their crazy abnormal behaviors. Gazzy is still eating, sleeping, and (sadly) farting.

Gosh, I'm starving. I only ate two hotdogs and a granola bar. I'm listening to the song Hero by Skillet right now. See, my birthday passed about three weeks ago, and my mom got me a an Ipod. I like listening to rock, alternative rock (I think is what it's called), and head-banging music. I just love (absolutely LOVE) the sound of it.

I wonder if eating chicken is like eating my cousin. I know it's a random question. I bet it is but I'm not going to stop eating chicken. That's something Nudge would do.

Continuing on, I can't wait until I get to fly again that is tomorrow. If you ever meet Fang, just know that he is a terrible promise keeper. When he said, "Iggy will look at your ankle in the morning," he never really did ask Iggy to look at my ankle in the morning. Jerk. That's (he's) the reason I passed out this morning.

Whatever. Fang's watch is coming up in about ten minutes anyways. I now have no clue what to write about.

We're flying to Europe (again). I don't know why we're going there because I clearly voted against going. But of course, I was outvoted. I think Nudge wants to go for the fashion, Gazzy the food, same reason for Total as it was for Gazzy. I think Iggy only wants to go for girls. Pig.

Well, it's Fang's turn for watch. So, I'll write again tomorrow. Maybe I should pull on Fang's hair or give him a haircut. Oh what fun, bird kids have on a merry night like this…

* * *

**Review or bad things will happen... (scary music playing in backround)**


	3. Journal Entry 3

Dear Journal,

Hey, guys. I'm sure that you're disappointed to hear that I did not cut Fang's hair. He had to wake up right before I cut the first section off. Great timing, Fang. Hopefully, you sensed the sarcasm there. If you didn't, you're a moron!

Today was a life saver. Now, most of you must be asking, "Max, how can your life be pleasant when it usually sucks like crap?" My simple answer, chocolate chip cookies.

We visited my mom's house in Arizona, and we had a reunion with her, Ella, (annoyed sigh) Jeb, and sensational chocolate chip cookies. Then, I had a minor sugar rush after I ate about two dozen cookies and actually let Nudge and Ella take me shopping. Curse you, chocolate chip cookies, and your evil goodness.

Angel was really happy because she got to see Total and Akila again. Now, we have a married dog couple on our hands, yay (not). Just more work for moi. I really need a break. Guess that's why I have Fang by my side. He really takes the current stress out of my life and put's new stress right back in its place. It's sort of refreshing. And don't get me started about his kissing… What the heck am I saying? (I blame it all on the cookies.)

_Flashback_

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," I said. Fang and I were out in the desert alone.

"What are you talking about?" Fang asked "innocently". Take note of the quotation marks.

I put a hand on my hip, "Fang, I can tell you're looking at me. It's kind of obvious."

"Is there a problem being observant?"

I snorted, "Observant? That's what you're calling it? More like drooling over me."

"If I remember," Fang said matter-of-factly, "You were the one who kissed me first and told me you loved me."

"If you would also remember," I said getting worked up now, "It was, one, I thought you were dying, and two, it was the Valium talking!"

He took a step closer, "Sure."

"Yeah," I retorted, "And you know what else?"

Fang did his best sarcastic acting like he cared look. It was hilarious, "What?"

"You were the one who kissed me second and repeatedly multiple times," a flashback came over both of us.

"Well, you know what I think about that?" Fang said sort of not Fang-like.

"What?" I asked doing an imitation of what he did before.

"You're so…" he lifted his hands up in frustration, walked away a couple steps, turned back around, and kissed me.

I smiled when we pulled apart and whispered, "I'm still right." I stuck my tongue out at him and did an up and away.

I've got to admit. That must've made him really confused. Well, he deserved it. He's always making me so confused and frustrated whenever he gets the chance, and now it's my turn.

Yep, that's about what we did for the past five days, a back and forth cute argument. And if I must say, I won four out of the five times. I only lost once because (cough, cough) Iggy, sexist piglet, had to bud into our "argument". I hit him on the arm, and Fang gave him his special glare.

Yep, so there you have it, my lovesick mutant life. Know what? I should write a story one day about my whole life. I bet it would sell millions. No, you're probably right, nobody would ever read a book about six flying kids and their flying talking dog.


	4. Journal Entry 4

**Okay guys, I know this chappie is like super short, but bear with me please. It had to be short so I could have a plot for the next chapter! Cool? Okay**

**Thanks for all the reviews and readers! I love all of you guys!**

**Enjoy (what you can)!!**

* * *

Dear Journal,

I really have nothing to write about. I'm dead serious. I guess I know now why people hate writer's block. But, technically, I'm really not a writer. And, I don't have a block in front of me or in my brain no matter what Fang and Iggy say.

I'm sitting on my bed at my mom's house. Yep, we're still here. But, only 'cause I don't have anywhere I need to take the flock to. Even though I really would love to go back to England. I have an obsession with British accents. It's just one of those things that makes me me.

Well, I've been feeling terribly alone lately, and I downloaded a load more songs onto my iPod. I had Iggy make dinner for us because Mom's been making it for us this past week. He was a little objective at first, but he gave in eventually. I love winning and being right, but then again who doesn't?

I had a dream last night. It was sort of strange, but I loved it. It was about Fang and I flying. I don't know where, and I didn't care. We were flying together and with life. Then, his dark eyes would look into mine, and he would kiss me. After that there was a moment of pure bliss. And then, I woke up.

It's a short sweet dream, but I loved every second of it. I was pretty sure that I would forget it, so I wrote it down. Then again, who could forget _**that **_dream?

And then…

* * *

**It has the dot dot dot at the end 'cause Max drifted off to sleep. And Iggy in the next chapter is going to find something he's not supposed to find and the next chapter is not going to be in letter form.**

**So review (do the best you can)**

***thunderspark12***


	5. The Note

**Thanks so much! You mean the world to me!! Please review and pre-warning all chapter in this fanfic are probably gonna be short!**

**And please, please, please, please read my other fanfic Veritas Xi: No Second Chances. I have gotten tons of reviews on how good it is so I want your opinion too!!!**

**Anyways...**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Iggy POV**

I was walking to Max's room to ask her if I could go flying when I found her asleep on her bed. I walked over to the bed and saw a notebook next to Max. I "borrowed" it and ran to the room Fang and I were sharing.

I sat down in a chair and started reading. Fang was on his blog doing stuff. I started to laugh at some of the stuff that was in here.

"Whatcha laughing at?" Fang asked me. My face got solemn suddenly. I held up Max's journal.

"Iggy, you're probably not supposed to be reading that."

"So…" I started, "She wrote about you."

He looked up real fast and said, "Give me that." I tossed it to him. His eyes trailed from left to right across the page. "She really wrote this?"

I held up my hands defensively, "You're the one who made her get a journal."

He sat there for awhile, "Hey, Ig. Toss me a pen." I got up and threw him one. He scribbled something on a piece of paper and stuck the piece of paper in the notebook.

"Ig, do us both a favor, and return this before she kills us." He gave it back to me and I tiptoed back to Max's room. I opened the notebook to see what Fang wrote.

Oh god, she's _so_ gonna kill him…

* * *

**If you wanna know what Fang wrote on the note REVIEW ASAP!**

***thunderspark12***


	6. Jounal Entry 5

**Sorry I haven't posted in awhile! But enjoy!! And I posted the last chapter for Veritas Xi!! An epilogue is still coming though.**

**R&R ppls!!!**

* * *

Dear Journal,

Right now the flock is at the beach. I have to say; it's been amazingly fun. Nudge and Ella wanted me to wear a swimsuit we had bought last time we went shopping; it was a bikini. No way in heck is that happening, I said. So we finally agreed on a tankini.

After that we had an argument on what color it was gonna be. They think pink is a good color on me. This time I told them to get out of my room and let me pick my own swimsuit. God, kids these days.

So, as I was saying, we're at the beach, and we're all having a lot of fun. Angel is playing with Total in the water, Gazzy and Iggy are building a sand castle, Nudge and Ella are sitting on a towel reading a teen gossip magazine, and Fang is walking around occasionally (more like every _**5 **_seconds) talking with girls then sending them away. And peaceful little me is just sitting on a towel writing in my journal.

Okay, this is bothering me so bad. I had no idea Fang had abs. Gosh; I'm turning into such a girl (shudder).

What the heck, someone stuck a piece of paper in my notebook. Someone wrote me a note.

This is how it goes:

_I told you I was irresistible. Now you're dreaming about me. I know I'm so sexy._

_Fang :P_

He is so self-centered and a sexist pig. I'm so gonna kill him. He shouldn't have even been reading my journal. It's not like I read his blog, hack into it, and post. I gotta do something about this.

One sec, I'll be right back...

Sorry about being gone so long; I just had to get revenge on Fang. I'm sure you're dying to know how Operation Revenge worked out.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Hey, Fang," I said walking over to him._

_He looked up at me, "Hey, Max. Whatcha doing?"_

_I shrugged, "Writing in my notebook. I was just paging through it when I found this." I held up the note. _

_Fang laughed. I got ready to attack him. He held his hands up, still laughing, "Max, it was just a joke." I lunged at him. He dodged._

_"I don't think the notebook thing is helping out your overreacting issues," he stated. I chased after him._

_"You weren't supposed to read it!" I yelled at him, jumping on his back. He wasn't expecting it, so he fell over face first into the sand, bringing up both down. After we landed, I got up off of him, brushed my hands off, and started walking away, leaving him face planted into the sand._

_After I took about five steps away from him, strong arms wrapped around my waist lifting me into the air. _

_"Fang, put me down!" I told him._

_"Okay," he said obediently. We were flying three feet above the water. He dropped me in. I went under, then submerged. He came into the water too._

_I splashed at him, then we had a splash war. It was fun until Iggy joined onto Fang's side. Then it was unfair. But then again, what isn't unfair?_

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!! R&R!!**

***thunderspark12***


	7. Journal Entry 6

**Ok so I sort of took this idea from Moonlit Daybreak's review on my other story, Veritas Xi: No Second Chances (which by the way is now done (yay!!!)) Anyways, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. **

**And to some who were asking, I did not take this off of Phoenix Fanatic's Diary of a Lovesick Mutant. I hadn't even read that story when I started this fanfic. (I started reading it though, it's so good!) **

**So... ENJOY!!**

**Wait, AND REVIEW!!**

* * *

Dear Journal,

We had an encounter with some of the people I vowed we would purposely never _**ever**_ see again. But you all know how well we avoid things or people we don't wanna see. We came across Lissa and Sam. Who would've guessed? NOT!

So, anyways, we were in Wal-Mart, and Lissa was holding onto Sam's hand looking at some magazines. Apparently, they're dating now. Funny how that works out, huh? So, they were on the other side of the newspaper/magazine rack. The rack isn't that tall maybe 5'3'', and Fang and I were looking through the newspapers to see if anything important was happening, and the date. Fang stood up while I was crouched over looking for a certain newspaper.

And at that exact moment, Sam decided to stand up also. Obviously, both of them are taller than the paper rack. I wish I could've seen the look on both of their faces.

"Hey, Nick," Sam said. I didn't know it was Sam yet.

"Hey," Fang mumbled. He was evidently not very happy that Sam was here. Lissa (Red-Haired Wonder(RHW)) apparently knows the sound of Fang's voice if she heard it a mile away. She immediately popped up and started to flirt.

I still didn't know who it was, so I stood up to see who Fang was talking to. Boy, I wished I would've stayed down by the newspapers.

"I found it, Fang. We can check out now," I urged him, hoping he would agree. I wanted to get out of here jack.

Apparently, Fang was too much in shock to hear me. I squeezed his arm really hard as in hard enough to break a human's arm.

"Ow!" he half-shouted. I nudged him again and showed him the newspaper.

He nodded, "I guess we're gonna go now…"

"Ok," Sam said.

Lissa smiled sweetly, "Bye Nick!" I turned around with him quickly and started to walk away.

"How the hell did they find us?" I asked infuriating. I was hoping I would never have to see her again. I thought RHW 1 was done with, and then I only had to deal with RHW 2, Bridget.

I kept holding on to Fang's arm. It was the only thing keeping me from going back there and ripping her head off her skanky little body.

We flew back to Mom's house. And, that's how my day went. Total failure. I never did get that newspaper. God, Lissa and Sam wreck everything!

* * *

**Thanks for READING, now REVIEW!! R&R!!**

***thunderspark12* :P :)**


	8. Journal Entry 7

**I hope you like this chapter!! Don't forget to REVIEW!! I had a lot of fun writing this one!! So... ENJOY!!**

**I need ideas for more chapters to come!! I WILL GIVE CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DUE!!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

* * *

Dear Journal,

Nothing's up much, I guess. Everything's so boring. I guess__}{|":?

Sorry about that Fang decided to take my journal away from me. Retard. I had to get revenge somehow.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Fang, give me back my journal!" I screamed at him. He waved it around in the air five feet away from me._

_"Come and get it," he smirked. He started to run. I chased after him. He ran past Iggy and turned the corner. I followed. I think I heard Iggy say something about a stampede in the house. Soon, Iggy was running after both of us, so he could hear what was happening._

_I was about three feet behind Fang. I'm kinda glad Mom isn't home because 1.) if she was she'd be yelling at us for running around upstairs, and 2.) Ella was really sick so she needed to see the doctor. We turned another corner, and smoothly avoided Nudge who was putting some kind of makeup on. But Iggy, being blind, ran into her and smeared it all over her face._

_"Iggy!" she screamed, "You butt-head!" And soon, she was in the chase also. She didn't even know Fang and I were in front of Iggy. She was too focused on killing him._

_Fang slid down the stair railing, and I jumped down the whole flight of stairs. Iggy, about five seconds later, forgot the stairs were there, so he fell down them. Nudge ran down the stairs after Iggy. Iggy quickly got up and followed Fang and me into the kitchen. Apparently, Gazzy heard all the commotion downstairs and was down here shortly after._

_Fang ran around to the other side of the kitchen's island. I was on the closest side to the stairs, waiting for Fang to make a move._

_"Max, do you want your journal back?" Fang asked me solemnly._

_I grabbed an orange from the fruit basket and threw it at him, "Yes, you egotistical freak." The orange hit him square in the chest and splattered all over him._

_He grabbed the bag of flour Iggy had out for cooking and started throwing it at me. And basically, it became an all out food fight._

_I grabbed the razor and said to Fang over the commotion, "If you don't give me my journal back, I will give you a buzz cut in your sleep, and, trust me, it won't be pretty." He started running again. The chase continued._

_Finally, I had him cornered in the upstairs bathroom with the razor._

_"Fang, give it back now," I said impatiently. He held it over the open toilet._

_I shook my head, "Don't you dare."_

_"Put the razor away," he said._

_I snorted, "What? Sorry, I couldn't hear you over your big ego and stringy hair."_

_He lowered my notebook further, "Take what you said about my hair back!"_

_"Not until you give me my notebook back!" I said stubbornly._

_"Stop it!" Angel screamed, "You two are acting like eight year olds and you're fourteen. Fang give Max her journal back and Max put that razor away." I slowly put the razor down, and Fang cautiously threw my journal at my feet. I picked it up quickly and glared at Fang._

_"Go to your rooms," Angel told us. Fang and I walked out. Our rooms are right next to each other. So, we walked back together._

_"This isn't over yet," I whispered to Fang. He was about to reply when Angel yelled, "IN YOUR ROOMS!" I quickly walked into my room and shut the door. Angel was going downstairs to stop Iggy and Nudge before they totally destroyed the kitchen._

_Shortly after, Angel, who holding Fang's hand, led him into my room._

_"Apologize," she said bluntly. Are you serious?_

_I looked away and muttered, "Sorry." It was barely audible._

_Fang stated right back, "You should be."_

_I threw my pillow at him and shouted, "Get your scraggly head and scrawny butt OUT OF MY ROOM!!" He ran out. I think I scared him. Hehe._

_Angel stood there with her arms crossed. "See what I have to go through every day," she said to nobody. Then she looked at me, "Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge are cleaning up the kitchen, so Mrs. Martinez doesn't kill us when she gets home with Ella." I nodded._

And then we're back up to now. I thought it was kinda funny a six year old would be telling a bunch of teenagers to behave. I guess that the way life works when you're a mutant with wings.

- Max

* * *

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! OR BE CURSED!!! DON'T FORGET I NEED IDEAS FOR UPCOMING CHAPPIES!!**

***thunderspark12***


	9. Journal Entry 8

**I am WAY SORRY for not updating in FOREVER. PLEASE FORGIVE ME WITH A REVIEW!**

**WARNING: SOME SLIGHTLY MATURE CONTENT. IF U DO NOT LIKE SLIGHTLY MATURE CONTENT, GO MILK A COW! (i live in Wisconsin; it's appropriate)**

**ENJOY! R&R!**

* * *

Dear Journal,

Today was the most embarrassing day. EVER. Gazzy, being the little pyro that he is, decided to look through my suitcase. (We're finally going back to Europe. YAY!) Gazzy apparently was looking for something Iggy wanted and stumbled upon my bra.

FLASHBACK

I was sitting next to Fang on the plane, and we were both listening to our iPods. I was listening to one of the greatest bands ever (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus) when Gazzy came up to our booth.

"Max?" Gazzy asked.

I pulled out an earphone, "Yeah, sweetie?"

"What's this?" He pulled out my black sports bra. My eyes must've widened to the size of dinner plates. Fang apparently was listening and after five seconds started cracking up. I blushed, which I never do, took the bra away from Gazzy, put it back in my suitcase, and returned Gazzy to his seat.

I gave a look to Iggy, "Would you like to explain to Gazzy what a bra is?" Then I quickly left before Iggy could argue.

I sat down back in my seat, not looking at Fang. I could tell he was going to say something.

"Don't say a word," I told him.

He shrugged, "Just gonna say, you should've seen the look on your face." I glared and slapped him hard on the arm.

"Very mature of you, Max." I stuck my tongue out at him.

I heard him sigh and mutter, "Girls."

I turned to him,"Are you seriously complaining about girls when boys have so many weird… things about them and strange obsessions?"

Fang glared back, "Guys are way not as confusing or strange as girls. We have a very simple lifestyle. Sleep, eat, girls, eat, and go back to sleep."

I looked at him in disbelief, "Girls actually are sensitive, unlike you who has a rock for a face."

"Well at least I don't have to worry about things like nails and _bras_," he spat back.

I smirked, "Oh really, Mr. Wet Dream and Jock Strap."

A shocked look came on his face. He probably didn't know I knew about those things. Well, I do, and yuck!

Fang opened his mouth trying to come back with a comeback. I smiled triumphantly and turned in my seat.

END OF FLASHBACK

Talk about embarrassing. Gazzy was still a little young to have that talk yet, but at least I didn't have to give it to him. YAY! I bet Iggy is having fun right now.

Fang and I still haven't spoken and we finally landed in England. We are now in a hotel, trying to fall asleep.

We're all pretty cranky from being crammed on a plane for seven hours, and Iggy is not too thrilled with me either. Eh, he'll live.

I guess I'm gonna go to sleep. We have a lot of sight-seeing to do tomorrow.

Max

* * *

**I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER (OR MILKING YOUR COMPLIMENTARY COW THAT WAS PROVIDED! ;) ;))**

**REVIEW! **

***thunderspark12***


	10. Journal Entry 9

**HELLO AGAIN! I'M SORTA HIGH RIGHT NOW, BUT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW! **

**I GOT 2 REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! WHAT UP WITH THAT?**

**ANYWAYS, ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: THE IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER AND LAST WAS MOONLIT DAYBREAK'S NOT MINE. MAX AND THE FLOCK ARE NOT MINE EITHER :'(. AND I DON'T WANT GONZALO, ANYBODY ELSE WANT AN ITALIAN PUPPET? ;)**

* * *

Dear Journal,

I am trying so hard to refrain from killing Iggy. I had already decapitated Gonzalo. Who's Gonzalo you might ask? Well, let me tell you.

_**FLASHBACK**_

We were on our European shopping tour (that's what Nudge calls it anyways), searching through stores looking at random items. We decided to look at some of the stuff in this pawn shop down the street because usually stuff is cheap there.

I was looking at hats because I was bored out of my mind and thought it would be cool to get one. Fortunately, this was our last stop of the day, and we were going back to the hotel after this. Unfortunately, they didn't have any awesome hats, so I told the flock that we were leaving.

The shop was full of junk, so we didn't purchase anything. Or that's what I thought. We took a bus back to the hotel because we were in the middle of a really busy street. Regular people plus seeing bird kids take off equals many negative solutions.

We were the only ones on the bus at the time, so we all sat pretty close to each other. The flock and I were discussing random tidbits here and there about things we saw and purchased today.

That's when I heard this annoying Italian accented voice behind me say, "Hello, miss. I'm Gonzalo, and you are?" I quickly turned my head to see Iggy. With a puppet. Oh, God.

"Iggy, where did you get the puppet?" Fang asked beside me.

"Puppet is an offensive term, and his name is Gonzalo," Iggy replied solemnly. It was silent for a bit.

Fang sighed out of annoyance, "Fine, where did you get… Gonzalo?"

He smiled, "Well, when we were in that lovely pawn shop, Gazzy and I started exploring, and eventually we made our way over to the free/clearance table."

I spoke, "Oh, God, I do not like where this is going."

Iggy smiled devilishly, "And Gonzalo and I met and became the bestest of friends." I turned around slowly, thinking 'What did I ever do to deserve this?'

"And, miss, you never told me your name?" "Gonzalo" spoke.

"It's none of your business, Gonzalo," I said, emphasizing Gonzalo. Where the hell did he come up with the name Gonzalo, anyways? I rubbed my temples. You've gotta love my flock.

We reached the hotel, watched some movies, and Gonzalo KEPT. ON. TALKING. IN. HIS. FRICKIN'. ITALIAN. ACCENT. I had gotten really annoyed and fed up with Gonzalo and Iggy (who by the way was doing a pretty horrible job trying to talk through Gonzalo), so I decided to go to bed.

I fell asleep peacefully and dreamt of places where there were no Italian puppets.

Until a certain voice awoke me, "Good morning, miss." I slowly opened my eyes to see Gonzalo right in my face.

I punched the puppet and said, "It's five in the frickin' morning!" I pounced on Iggy and, after a long while, successfully got Gonzalo away from him.

I glared at Iggy while I squeezed Gonzalo in my right hand.

Gonzalo spoke up, "Please, miss, you're… choking… me." I screamed, ripped its head off, and threw his head out my window. I happily watched it fall and land in the busy street, getting trampled on by many cars.

I smiled and threw Gonzalo's body at Iggy, "Have a puppet." I walked out of the room and shut the door. I stood there until I heard Iggy scream, "GONZALO! Why did you leave me?"

I took a nice hot shower and stepped out of it. I wrapped a towel around me and rubbed the moisture off the clouded mirror.

"AAH!" I screamed when I saw just the head of Gonzalo hanging behind me. I was really mad. One, Iggy came in here while I was in the shower (eh, he was blind anyways, but still). Two, he actually went and got its head after it was all trampled on.

And, now we're back to now. I took a detour to a giant shredder and personally destroyed it myself. When I saw it crumble into little pieces, my grin was the largest it has been in ages.

So personally, I'm really happy right now. As my mom would say, Estoy muy alegre. There's a little Spanish for you. I didn't forget my background roots completely. Iggy doesn't know that I shredded Gonzalo's head yet. I'm waiting for the perfect time to say it.

I just put my iPod on shuffle, and the funny thing is the song, Dirty Little Secret, came on by All American Rejects. Hah, sorta fits my life right now. Anyways, I'm gonna take a nap.

-Max

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! REVIEW PLZZ! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT! THANKS! AND REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

***thunderspark12***


	11. Journal Entry 10

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPIE EVEN IF IT IS SHORT :P**

**PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES. I'LL GIVE YOU A SHOUTOUT IN THIS ONE IF YOU REVIEW MY OTHER ONES. ;P**

**reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

* * *

Dear Journal,

OH. MY. EFFIN'. GOD.

Today was one of the worst/most embarrassing days of my life. Here we go.

FLASHBACK

The flock and I were walking down the street, heading to McDonald's to get something to eat for lunch. When, this lady stopped us with her camera crew.

"Are you… Ms. Maximum Ride?" the lady asked.

I gave her a look, "Umm, yeah?"

The lady smiled widely for the camera, "Congratulations! You have been selected by our team of specialists for our hit reality show, What Not To Wear!" My eyes opened wide.

I slowly turned around, "Iggy…"

Iggy raised his hands, "You shredded Gonzalo. It was payback! I didn't actually think they would pick you."

"Now, Maxine, today.."

I interrupted, "It's Max."

The camera lady rolled her eyes, "Now, Max, today you will be followed around by our team of specialists and given a totally new makeover. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"No."

She grabbed my hand, "Let's get started."

The creepy lady dragged me off to some salon where they did my hair, nails, and makeup. When I looked in the mirror, I screamed.

I grabbed the lady by the front of her dress, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"You look gorgeous, sweetie. Now it's time for wardrobe!" She said in her cheery voice.

I shook my head, "To hell it's not!" I punched the video camera, breaking the screen, grabbed a bunch of clothes, stuffing them into my bag, and ran out of the studio.

The flock was waiting outside for me. Shit, they're gonna see me like this. Iggy burst out laughing. Fang was in shock. Gazzy just stood there. Nudge was smiling.

Angel tugged on Fang's shirt, "What does shit mean?" Fang shot me a look. I shrugged. Couldn't do anything now.

"Up and away, guys," I ordered. My wings flung open, and I took off with my supersonic speed. Long story short, I made myself look normal again, got a lecture from Fang to keep the down low on profanity, and beat up Iggy for that unbearable humiliation.

Currently, I'm listening to Love Like Woe by the Ready Set on my iPod. My obsession right now. :P Can't help it. It's a good song.

I'm sure you want to hear about Iggy's casualties. Haha. He has a black eye, bloody nose, and sprained wrist. That's what he gets for getting that goddamn puppet.

"Oh, Maxxx…," a very annoying, yet familiar godforsaken voice spoke. Oh god, no. Please.

I'll be right back…

-Max 3

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW! DONT FORGET MY OFFER ! HAHA JUST ENJOY AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE SOON! **

**LUV U GUYS TONS 3,**

***thunderspark12***


	12. Journal Entry 11

**I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT POSTING IN AWHILE... :(**

**You see I had the chapter ready a couple days ago, but then fanfiction wasn't working and crap so yeah...**

**And I'm lazy XP**

**Anyways,**

**xREADxREVIEWxENJOYx**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Iggy, Max, Fang, Nudge, Angel, or Gazzy. I don't want Reuben. He's creepy.**

* * *

Dear Journal,

_FLASHBACK_

I turned around, and Iggy was behind me.

I gave him a strange look, "Did you hear something, Iggy?"

He shook his head and smirked, "Nope. But, I thought I would just let you know that I'm having an old friend visit." Iggy walked back to "camp".

I took a quick fly around the area and went scoping for any spies or predators around our camp. I had a rough-ish landing by our fire which would cook our dinner. Fang was sitting close to the warmth, and the flames' silhouettes were cast across his face, making him look darker than before.

I sat next to him and grabbed a hotdog out of one of the backpacks. We both ate in silence until it happened.

The rest of the flock came out from the woods, but there was one other person with them. Or thing?

"Iggy, what the hell is that!" I shouted.

Fang spoke, "Max, keep your voice down!"

"Yeah, Max," Iggy smirked, "It's not polite to yell at guests." Iggy was holding a life-size puppet doll thing that reminded me a lot of Gonzalo.

"This is Reuben. He's Gonzalo's cousin, and he's visiting for little while." Please say he can't talk. Please say he can't talk. "He's from Russia." Oh my effing god.

I got up to go strangle Iggy, but I was pulled back to my butt by Fang.

I strained to put a smile on my face, "So… Reuben, are you enjoying your stay in America?"

"Very much so, Miss Max," Reuben said through a thick, Russian accent. My fists clenched and unclenched.

"I need some air," I forced out and stalked off.

Before I left, I heard say Reuben say, "We are outside does she know that?"

I flew to a clearing with a stream and splashed some water onto my face.

"Maxxxx.."

I turned around. Reuben was sitting there by himself. Must Iggy make my life a living hell? I grabbed Reuben and chucked him as far as I could.

I flew at supersonic speed back to camp and grabbed the front of Iggy's shirt.

"What is it with you and your fricking foreign puppets?" I screamed in his face.

He held his hands up in defense, "What did I do this time?"

"You followed me with that damn puppet of yours and keep annoying me with it!" I explained.

Iggy gave me a strange look, "What are you talking about? I never did that. I left Reuben by my sleeping bag." We all exchanged looks and universally decided to make camp elsewhere.

_END FLASHBACK_

That was basically my day in a nutshell. Anyways I'm tired. Gonna hit the sack. Night.

TTYL,

Max R.

* * *

**Love ya guys! Don't forget to revieww! :O :D**

**xoxo,**

***thunderspark12***


	13. Journal Entry 12

**Hey guys and fellow fans!:D I haven't written in forever, so I apologize, but I hope you enjoy the next segment of Max's Journal!:) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IGGY, MAX, GAZZY, ANGEL, THE DIRECTOR, SECURITY, NUDGE, AND FANG. OHHH AND EASY CHEESE^.^ ;)**

**READ ON:)**

* * *

Dear Journal,

The flock and I have been traveling a lot lately; it's kinda the reason I haven't written in here for so long! It feels so strange.. Anyways, we've been doing some publicity work lately, and there have been some really strange advertisements we had to do.

For example..

Feather Hair Clip-Ons. (go figure:P )

Shake weight.. (That was interesting. Word of advice: Don't EVER give Gazzy a shake weight.)

Pillow pets. (Angel was in heaven.)

Six Flags (That was actually fun.)

Spray cheese. (That was a disaster.. You would not believe what happened, but I'm gonna tell you anyways.)

_FLASHBACK_

_We arrived at the studio fifteen minutes before eight. We all had gotten a part in a spray cheese commercial. Yeah, I know, TV stations resorting to spray cheese commercials is sad, but what you gonna do about it? The interior of studio was pretty big, and we were greeted almost immediately by the director and were shown where to go for preparation._

_After all of us were prepped for filming, we were given instructions on what to say and do. Each of us would say something that we thought was unique about spray cheese, and the rest of us would listen, smile, and nod._

_We were all sitting in a circle and went from oldest to youngest. With me being the oldest, I went first._  
_I spoke with an obviously fake smile, "Easy Cheese is so delicious. It has a great taste and a good source of calcium."_

_Fang spoke next. He had a cracker with some spray cheese on it, "I like Easy Cheese. It makes me happy." While he said this he didn't even smile to indicate he was happy. It was quite hilarious actually. It was hard for me to contain my laughter. He took a giant bite of the cracker and chewed nonchalantly._

_Iggy was next. Only a muffled sound came out though._

_The director yelled, "Cut! Iggy, please don't eat the Easy Cheese while we are filming."_

_Iggy sprayed some more into his mouth directly from the can and spoke, "But, it's just soooo good!"_

_Nudge shot him a dirty look, "That is so disgusting." Iggy imitated her with a mouthful of cheese. "Eww!" Nudge squealed._

_Angel tugged on my sleeve, while holding a can of Easy Cheese, "Max, what's whey protein concentrate?" I didn't even know. Nudge and Iggy were quarreling like little children, and the volume of their argument kept escalating and escalating._

_Gazzy seemed to be making some kind of spray cheese can tower. I don't know. Iggy finally got fed up and squirted the cheese at Nudge._

_"It's so on!" Nudge screamed. She squirted it in his face, and thus a cheese war began. Spray cheese was getting squirted everywhere. The walls. Ceiling. Clothes. My hair. Oh my god._

_I jumped between the two of them, "Stop it, guys, now!" But, they kept going at it. Gazzy grabbed a can and shook it mischievously. The director noticed and tried to make him stop, "Son, please put the can of cheese down." Notice how I said tried. Gazzy squirted it in his face and ran away, laughing maniacally._

_It was complete chaos. Gazzy was running around spray cheesing everything in sight. Nudge and Iggy were deep in cheese battle. Angel was making spray cheese castles with little princes and princesses to go with them. The director was in the fetal position rocking back and forth in the corner. I was running my fingers through my sticky gooey hair, trying to get everyone to calm down. What was Fang doing, you might ask? Sitting. On his ass. Eating a fricking cracker._

_And when I thought this was worst of this, it wasn't. Of course, it wasn't. I'm Maximum Ride, my life always hits the lowest points. Gazzy built a. Fucking. Cheese. Bomb. I didn't realize this until its detonation of course. You can imagine how fast security kicked us out of there._

And there goes my dreams to be an Easy Cheese spokesperson. Ahaha, as if. Anyways, talk to you later.

Fly On,

Max :)

* * *

**REVIEW PWEASEE:) THANKS LOVIES! **

**I LOVE YOU. FEZ LOVES YOU. AND FANG LOVES YOU. BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW;)**

***thunderspark12***


End file.
